Saudade vis vires (latin)
by DemonHunter of artemis
Summary: During the final battle of the giant war, percy did something terrifying. But he dosent lose sight of himself with the help from from annabeth. But when athena knowes percy jackson is to dangerous for her favorite daughter, she turns him into an owl. Were will he go what will do, how will he get back to annabeth? Please review!


**Hello there, this is just an idea i got ai 1:00 in **

**The morning. You can judge all you want. This is just for fun**

**Could be something more, well see.**

PERCY

ARGH!...Why in hades do I always agree to let annabeth drag me to museums. I caved earlier to her when she said next weekend we could go to a water park.

As I gloomily walked beside Annabeth whlie she talked as she took in the Egyptian section of the museum I saw a little snack bar with...OH MY GODS! they have blueberry flavored slurpies!

I turned to Annabeth, and waited for her to be done talking about how Howard Carter found king tut blah, blah, blah and so on. After a LONG 10 minutes, she took a breather.

"Canigogetaslurpieplease?" I rushed out before started talking again. She looked away from the exhibit and turned to me.

"What seaweed brain?" She asked me with a faint smile on her face.

Gods shes beautiful

Wait what? Come on percy! Dont get side tracked.

"Can I go get a slurpie from the snack bar, please?"

She looked at me with those intensed gray eyes, and i knew she was going to say no.

Due to fast thinking, I brought my hands up in pleading gesture, and gave her my signature baby seal eyes and pouted my lips.

"Ugh.. fine, but hurry back here" she said. I kew she couldn't resit the eyes.

"Thanks, wise girl",before I left I pecked her on the lips and smirked as a saw her blush.

It was a couple months after the giant war and our relationship has gotten even stronger.

I still feel guilty for being so closed off after tartarus and for the incident that happened when we were fighting the giants.

No I told myself, you've recoverd so much with help from annabeth.

I was interupted from my thoughts when the two people in front of me in the line, a british blonde girl with red streaks in her hair and a slightly taller dark skinned man with short curly hair, started yelling like an old married couple.

After the two yelling strangers got their food and a weird type of hot vanilla drink, I stepped up and ordered my slurpie. There girl at the stand was about my age with brown hair and a round face. She winked at me and smiled at me lustfully. I didnt want to lead her on so I avioded eye contact. She just frowned, gave me my slurpie and said, "bye bye, fish".

I walked back to annabeth who was in the greek and roman section, and was starring at a statue of her mother.

My wise girl had tears building up in her eyes and I rushed over, and rapped my arms around her. She buried her head in my siolder and started crying.

Annabeth and athena/minerva have been on bad terms ever scince annabeth refused to break up with me after she told her to.

I dont deserve a girl like annabeth.

My sea-green eyes narrowed at the statue, and I poured all me bitterness towards her in that stare. Athen/Minerva disowned her after annabeth refused to follow the mark, and when she did it any way she didnt get a thank you, she only got her title of daughter of athena back. The goddess also told her to break up with me after the war and my girl said no way and she got disowned...again.

"You guys get a room!"' We jumped back from each other and looked at the direction of the voice.

It was the girl who worked at the snack bar. She stood the confidentiality, and wearing a leather jacket and boots.

She smirked at us, while annabeth took out her drakon bone sword, and I riptide. Like we did many times before, we got into our battle stances.

"Who are you?!" Annbeth threatened her with her sword.

"Oh come now, I only bring a message to the son of the sea." She said as raised a little white flag of truce.

I was still weary and my gut told me i could trust her. I wasnt so sure.

"Okay whats the message and who is it from?" I say

She steps closer and I realize that she has a pair of familiar grey eyes, "well sweatheart, the message is from Athena/Minerva and she says, enjoy being an owl"

"What?, what the hell dose that meen?" I ask her, cufused.

"You'll just have to find that out yourself."she said plainly.

before I could ask another question, the girl ran foward grabbed my girlfriends hand and they both disappeared in a flash of grey light.

"NO!" Were is she? Where is she?

"ANNABETH!"

I hear banging, its coming from behind me and I look.

"Holy hera'"

The statue of Athena/Minerva was alive and glowering down at me. I stood ready to defend myself but all it did was stand there, glowering.

_SEA SPAWN! LISTEN HERE, I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER. BUT YOU WOULD NOT. WHAT YOU DID AT MOUNT OLYMPUS WAS POWERFULL, TOO POWERFULL. AND THAT WILL GET ANNABETH KILLED. IM TIRED OF YOU. YOU ARE NO GOOD FOR KY DAUGHTER , SO I ATHENA/MINERVA SCENTENCE YOU TO OLYMPUS LAW 233456 . IM GOING TO CHANG E INTO AN OWL FOREVER._

Pain erupted in my chest and I fell to the marble floor.

The last thing i remember before passing out was the sound of laughter.

**What did ya guys think?**

**R&R THIS STORY**


End file.
